Godzilla Attacks Kanto
by Darth Nightmaricus
Summary: When a hydrogen bomb test at Enewetak Atoll in 2012 goes horribly wrong, Godzilla is created and goes on a rampage through Kanto. Takes place before the events of the Pokémon Orange series.
1. Prologue

**Godzilla Attacks Kanto – Deluxe Edition**

**Note: This story started on Reddit in a condensed edition. This is the second version, and a third version similar to KotM, with a reporter (Alexa) will be posted soon. In addition, this is the first of several (possibly hundreds) of stories like this I hope to write – kaiju stories set in the Pokemon world, such as Rodan attacking Kanto, a rather fat Pikachu named Overweight Pikachu also attacking Kanto, etc. In addition, the map is different. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are located in the Pacific Ocean, while Unova and Kalos are located in the Atlantic. It's set in 2012, and takes place prior to the events of my Pokemon Orange series. I also explain how the Pokemon world (and its inhabitants) came into being.**

**Prologue**

The United States government never knew when to quit during World War II, of course they wouldn't ever quit. Of course, neither would Japan. In 1945, the first atomic bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki – Fat Man and Little Boy. But Japan wouldn't give up. Years went by, as the war continued. Finally, the United States became desperate, developing the hydrogen bomb. In a battle with the entire Japanese military in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the first hydrogen bomb was dropped, with the force so powerful four continents were created. These four were joined by other smaller continents, and became known as the western regions, but that term would later be given to other continents, due to another battle in the Atlantic with the stragglers from the first fleet. The year was 1950, and the second hydrogen bomb was dropped. The last of the military force of Japan was destroyed, and more continents formed, with aftershocks warping the world's mass. The world gained MORE surface area, and the new western regions – Tanko, Hojot, Noehh, Hinnos, Anovu, Solak, Mysteria, and other regions were formed, as in the Atlantic Unova and Kalos formed. There was a problem with the western regions, and in fact all the new continents. The wildlife there was mutated, and became creatures known as Pokemon. Thousands have been documented, and the ones that mostly remain confined to the western regions became known as Glitch Pokemon. These creatures would disperse, but few relocated to the original 7 continents. One of the few ones was Mew. The world was "reset" – Arceus, the original Pokemon that had already existed prior to this, reset the timestream, but the changes remained. The veterans of the war, including Lt. Surge, were the only ones who remembered the old war as it truly was, and years passed. They were moved through time to the future, the 2000's. This was when the events of what you call the Pokemon games took place. They were soon adapted into video games in our timeline. In addition, the horrors were not over. The events of the war happened again, except this time how you people remember it – Japan did surrender after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and time progressed to how it is today. The timestream wasn't really RESET, just rewound of sorts for a new beginning. Or you could say it was…modified. I don't know how you'd describe it. But I digress.

Regardless, the horrors were still to come. We have Godzilla movies, too, but in addition a creature named Godzilla, the spitting image of Godzilla, surfaced for the first time in 2012. All because the US government decided to test another hydrogen bomb. Let's get to that, shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cinnabar Island – Atomic Research Facility No. 1**

**December 12, 2012**

It had taken years to complete, but at long last the

construction of Atomic Research Facility No. 1, at

Cinnabar Island, was finally completed.

Two men, both scientists, walked down the corridor,

both wearing lab coats.

"So the Americans are bringing back the Arceus damn

hydrogen bomb? What the hell are they thinking?"

"Americans are idiots, John. You know that."

"Jack, I'm an American."

"Right."

"So when does the test start?"

"I don't know, five minutes from now?"

**Testing Command – Enewetak Atoll, Pacific Ocean**

"So…about the test…"

"It's happening now. Shut up!"

"Get into position," a man said over the intercom.

People franticly began pulling levers and pressing

buttons. A man hovered his finger over the firing

button.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Zero."

The man pressed the button.

Out at sea, the hydrogen bomb detonated with a

massive force, as the radiation spread outward to

the nearby islands.

**Lagos Island**

Meanwhile, several different dinosaur species, as

well as numerous other animal species, looked up,

among them a Godzillasaurus.

It was confused.

The last thing it saw before it was irradiated was

a very bright flash of orange and an orange

mushroom cloud.

Then, everything went black, and the nightmare began

for the Kanto region's inhabitants, doomed to a fate

beyond human imagination.

The creature roared with a familiar sound.

**Testing Command**

"What the hell is that thing?" the first man said,

bolting up in his chair.

"Shit, we just created Godzilla in real life, didn't

we?" the second said.

"Yep."

Godzilla walked out to sea, towards the direction of

the Seafoam Islands.

**Seafoam Islands**

Godzilla roared angrily, as he waded towards the

shore.

A woman screamed. "IS THAT GODZILLA?!"

"Run for your lives!"

Everybody quickly began panicking, and chaos ensued.

Godzilla turned to look at the cave leading into the

maze beneath the surface.

He roared angrily, as a beam of atomic radiation

was fired from his mouth and destroyed the entrance.

Screams could be heard from inside the cave, as the

rocks collapsed.

Godzilla continued on his way to Cinnabar Island,

his next target.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Toho owns Godzilla, Nintendo owns**

**Pokémon.**

**Off the Coast of Cinnabar Island**

The _Lucky Dragon _was not very lucky today.

"Bingo!"

"Come on up."

The boat began to shake, as Godzilla surfaced.

He roared angrily, then blasted the ship with a beam

of atomic radiation, annihilating it and killing all

on board. Only the wreckage remained.

**Cinnabar Island, One Hour Later**

The wreckage of the _Lucky Dragon _made its way to

the shore.

"What is this?" asked Green, confused.

"It's nothing, Green."

"Okay, Red, I get it."

Godzilla surfaced on the shore, and vaporized the

Pokémon Center with a blast of atomic radiation. He

stomped on part of the research facility as it caved

inward, then headed off the northern shore and

towards Kanto.

"That's Godzilla, isn't it?"

"Yep."

**Pallet Town**

Orange and Brady Robbins, two brothers, were playing

chess in their home.

"Checkmate. I win," said Orange.

At this, Brady got angry and flipped over the table.

"RAAGH!"

At this, Godzilla roared, and footsteps could be

heard.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like Godzilla. Let's go check it out!"

They eagerly rushed outside.

Godzilla stepped onto the land, and roared angrily.

It was furious over the attack from earlier, and

headed north towards Viridian City. Orange stepped

out of his house. His mother hollered at him.

"Orange, get back in here!"

"But mom, it's Godzilla!"

"All the more reason to get back in here, honey!"

He ran back inside and shut and locked the door.

Godzilla marched towards Viridian City, wrecking all

in its path.

**Viridian City**

A Pikachu ran down the street in a panic. It hid

behind the Gym. Godzilla proceeded to vaporize the

Gym. The Pikachu was irradiated but survived the

onslaught. Little did the people of Kanto know, that

Pikachu would menace their region soon. Godzilla

marched onwards towards Viridian Forest.

**Viridian Forest**

"Why are we camped out here?" asked James, irritated.

"How should I know?" replied Meowth angrily.

"What's that?" asked Jessie.

Godzilla marched towards them.

"GODZILLA!" screamed Meowth in a panic, and Godzilla

stomped on the ground near them, causing them to fly

through the air.

"Oh brother, I knew this was coming," said Meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" said the trio as one.

They became a twinkle in the sky, like always.

Godzilla continued his march northward, exiting the

forest.

**Pewter City**

"Huh?" asked Brock, talking to Misty at his side.

"Godzilla," she replied, pointing at Godzilla

marching inward.

"Son of a –"

Godzilla stepped on and destroyed his Gym.

"Why?!"

**Author's Note: This chapter is completely different**

**in the original version. The **_**Lucky Dragon**_** is not**

**named as such, they don't play bingo, Red and Green**

**are absent, Orange and Brady don't play chess,**

**Orange is not identified as such until his mother**

**calls his name, and the Viridian Forest sequence is**

**absent. Plus, last chapter lacked its Seafoam**

**Islands sequence, and there was no Prologue. Big**

**changes to the story, eh?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: As always, Toho owns Godzilla, Nintendo**

**owns Pokémon.**

**Author's Note 1: This chapter is also radically**

**different from the Reddit version.**

**Cerulean City**

The city was in a panic. A fire squad of Squirtle

marched towards the destruction and lined up.

"Squirtle!" the six of them chanted as one, as each

began to use Water Gun on a blaze.

Meanwhile, Godzilla advanced towards Lavender Town.

**Lavender Town – Kanto Radio Tower**

"What?! Godzilla is attacking Kanto? Seafoam,

Cinnabar, Pallet, Viridian, Pewter, and Cerulean

have already been hit?!"

"Yep."

**Lavender Town**

Godzilla marched into town, and blasted the Radio

Tower with atomic radiation, damaging it. He marched

southwest, towards Fuchsia City.

**Fuchsia City**

"Alert. Godzilla is attacking. The Pokémon Center

WILL take refugees, but the Safari Zone is closed

until further notice. Thank you," said a woman's

voice over the intercom attached to a megaphone in

the center of town. Godzilla blazed a trail,

destroying the Poké Mart with his foot. He marched

northwest onto Cycling Road, heading to Celadon City

in anger.

**Celadon City**

"So, what to do?" said Erika to herself.

Godzilla roared angrily as he stepped on the Pokémon

Center.

"Run, I guess."

She did just that.

Godzilla marched towards Saffron City.

**Saffron City – Police HQ**

There was a meeting going on at the Police Station.

"We can't let him get to Saffron," said the Chief.

"I have an idea. A barricade, which will divert him

to Vermillion City for the time being."

"That'll work for now. But we need a long-term

solution."

"Such as…?"

"Let's get Professor Oak in here to figure that out.

Let's use your barricade idea for the time being."

**Outside Saffron City**

Godzilla marched angrily towards Saffron City.

He roared, then noticed the barricade. Confused, he

marched southeast towards Vermillion City, on a

temporary path they had set up.

"Good work."

**Author's Note: An almost completely different**

**Chapter 3. In the original, Godzilla never attacks**

**Lavender Town, Fuchsia City, or Celadon City, he**

**just goes straight south to Saffron. There is no**

**meeting to divert Godzilla, there is no discussion**

**of bringing in Professor Oak, he's already there**

**and the Saffron City sequence is in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: You know by now, Toho owns Godzilla,**

**Nintendo owns Pokémon.**

**Author's Note 1: Another completely different**

**chapter. In fact, the content (only the Saffron City**

**sequence, in fact) is part of Chapter 3, and there**

**is no Chapter 4. Let's get on with it!**

**Vermillion City**

Godzilla marched angrily into town, vaporizing the

Gym.

"Run!" screamed a bystander.

**Saffron City – Police HQ**

Professor Oak walked into the board room.

"What is it?"

"We need your help to stop Godzilla. Something to

get rid of him."

"I can't kill him! He's a completely new species!"

"Name him while you can."

"Godzillasaurus mutatur."

"Huh."

"I have an idea. I've created something. It's called

the Matter Transfuser, and it moves animals that are

not people or Pokémon to select locations."

"We've been secretly building a Monster Island

facility since we got word of the attack. It's

complete enough it can hold Godzilla."

"Then, we have to lure him here."

**Vermillion City**

Tanks with bright orange lights rotating on top

rolled towards Godzilla.

"You sure this will work?" said a soldier in a tank

to Professor Oak via walkie-talkie.

"Of course. Since Godzilla was birthed by the

hydrogen bomb, the last thing he saw before mutation

was bright orange lights. Therefore, that color

of light can be used to lure him to Saffron."

"Gotcha."

Godzilla noticed the tanks, and marched towards

them, enraged.

The tanks turned and trundled back to Saffron City.

**Saffron City – Police HQ**

"Is the Matter Transfuser complete?"

"Yes, it's finished."

"Sir, we've got Godzilla in Saffron."

"Good. Come on."

They rushed outside.

**Saffron City**

Godzilla marched into town. Professor Oak set up the

Matter Transfuser, and pressed a button. Godzilla

vanished, teleported to Monster Island.

"WE DID IT! WOO HOO!"

"This is a glorious day for the human race."

**Viridian City**

The irradiated Pikachu stumbled into Viridian Forest

weakly.

**Viridian Forest**

He stood up in pain. He became bigger. And fatter.

He grew to 100 meters tall, and 50 meters wide. His

name: Overweight Pikachu, a menace yet to plague the

Kanto region.

**The End…or is it?**

**Author's Note 2: So, the story is complete. Stay**

**on the lookout for the expanded version with Alexa**

**as a reporter, as well as the sequel to this story,**

**called Overweight Pikachu, King of the Pokémon!**

**Special Thanks to Ishiro Honda for creating Godzilla**

**Special Thanks to Satoshi Tajiri for creating the**

**Pokémon series**

**Written by Darth Nightmaricus/DarthNightnaricus/**

**DarthNightmaric/DarthNightmaricus/Twonkiesrule**

**Fin**


End file.
